


The one you forgot

by MagnusSybella



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusSybella/pseuds/MagnusSybella
Summary: Remember how there is that one character, the Friar Lawrence? Nice guy, risking his life for stupid teenagers, not the brightest, but definitely the most unhappy. I mean he lost both of them, was most likely punished in connection to the crime, and he's still not getting any younger or richer. Well this is his story...





	

Sure it is about true love and all those things, but they never imagine that the most important part is death. But what do I know of love, me, an eighty year old catholic priest. I am the one left with the paperwork and possible prison sentence. What I got, well I am part of the church therefore I only had a lifetime of the study of peace. Hah, “the study of peace”, basically you are going to sit in your cell, my dwellings not a prison, and contemplate without interfering again. I must thank the prince however; because he made the Montagues and Capulets work together. They now have monopolized the town so we are essentially run by a mob but peace and cooperation, right.  
However to be prudent and start at the beginning we must start with Benedicite. I had such high hopes for him, a peacemaker, and possible future monk. Except that he was the sole son of Montague, The Montague. Well sure his daddy is a bit take-over-the-city-kill-the-Capulets, but family is the luck of the draw, right? Anyway as you can guess his Christian name is Romeo. Did I mention that this is a 18 year old boy so naturally all he thinks about are girls? He was extremely taken with one Capulet which is a bit of a problem. Did I mention that the Capulets dislike the Montagues even more than Montagues dislike Capulets, if that is possible? For about 4 months all I hear about is this one girl, then all of the sudden there is a new girl. He wants to marry this new girl. He met her last night! Maybe I am jealous? Refer back to my job if you do not understand. Back to the topic of the girl who is not just a cousin like the previous girl, but the only daughter of Mr. High and Mighty Capulet.  
If you have not noticed I hold no love for the two. As a priest and citizen I feel the obligation to want to have a violence-free community. But as the bookkeeper for our parish I must remark how well our church is doing on money from the multiple, expensive funerals due to the weekly duels. Their fights account  
for about 96% of the deaths, and the other 4% is natural because the old must die eventually. The body count piles up every day and the Prince tries, but it is like herding cats.  
Speaking of cats, one particular fellow is Tybalt, a Capulet and great believer in kill now and ask questions or pay off the family later. As I mentioned Benedicte and his Capulet wanted to marry, and later that morning they were wed. I was the officiant however to tell the truth it is all a blur of: this is a bad idea and I should not be doing this. As they left, in a daze, I began noon prayers, but was interrupted to be summoned to give the last rites to a newly deceased. As I approached the first was Mercutio, an amiable fellow and kinsman of the Prince. He was rumored to be sent to the afterlife by Tybalt who has been mentioned previously. The second however was the Prince of Cats himself, Tybalt. That Romeo had slain him was a great shock. I completed my duties brusquely and hurried to my cell. The fact that Romeo had done such a thing was unthinkable as he had never previously fought and now the stakes were even more dire. I had hoped for some semblance of peace, but this news dissipates that completely.  
The news that Romeo is banished spread about as fast as the news of the murders. As I knelt for my evening prayers a not so subtle someone climbing through the window shocked me. To my further shock and dismay there was Benedicte. I was going to give him a speech about killing and the harm done but the look in his eyes showed that he had already done that plenty to himself. Instead I listened to him complain how he was going to leave his bride ,who is his world. He was so foolish not seeing the mercy the Prince had shown sparing him death. I bid him to leave quickly and as he left let the weight of this responsibility fall upon my shoulders.  
In the following 3 days the funerals had taken place, and everyone was deep in mourning. That morning Capulet came to me in my cell to announce his daughter’s nuptials to the County Paris. That afternoon I myself had the honor of meeting the Count himself as he came to absolve for his sins before the wedding which was to be in a fortnight. A most unexpected guest arrived just as the Count was leaving. Romeo’s young bride and the Count’s new fiance burst through the chapel doors with a stiff face and air of despair permeating the surrounding air. As I hastily bade the Count good day I led the distraught bride to my cell. She immediately erupted in grief and rage so distinct to that of a widow. She talked of mad things and her new nuptials. At this point it would be remiss of me not to mention, this is Juliet. A sleeping potion was produced, a letter sent, and a plot conjured.  
As the light rose a distraught cry rent the air and brought its news to the city. The bride to-be is now married to Death and the mourning sank even deeper than before. As was to be expected I performed the ceremony and laid the fair Juliet in the Capulet vault. It was then that I received the troubling news that my missive to Romeo of our plans was never delivered however I carried on to the tomb as promised. As I reached the graveyard the sight of County Paris dead and gutted brought attention to something gravely wrong. As I reached the tomb I saw Romeo huddled to Juliet with the kiss of death upon his soul and Juliet just beginning to rouse. I tried to hasten her away and hide her in a convent however when I left to investigate a sound and came back there lie Juliet with Romeo’s dagger, in her chest. It was at that time that the prince, Montagues, and Capulets arrived. Montague openly sobbing as he relayed that his wife had too passed during the night. The Prince asked for a full recount of the events, and I was only too happy to oblige. Despite the shock of their secret marriage all news was otherwise well received.  
As they put aside their differences Verona flourished under the combined might of Montague and Capulet. Much to the chagrin of the Prince he was no longer the main power and eventually lost all control of the city. As of this hour the crime is very low between the city’s occupants, but all profits go the the Montagues and Capulets who are building a wealth for no one as their heirs are dead however a future city when both of them are gone will most likely become a democracy and the money spread evenly among family. However for now they get their dominance, the Prince gets peace, Romeo and Juliet get each other, Tybalt gets death, and I suppose I receive something worth writing about. We all got what we wanted, but I guess we never stop to think about the side effects.


End file.
